


All in for You

by DaughteroftheMist



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheMist/pseuds/DaughteroftheMist
Summary: Changkyun knew he couldn't tell the other members. They wouldn't care anyway. Why would they? After all he was the cheater that took a dear friend's rightful spot. The one who was promised to debut. They would say he deserved it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start off with saying that I hope you can forgive me for putting Changkyun through this. I do love him dearly <3
> 
> Warnings for bullying, name calling, physical violence, heavy insecurity and negative thoughts.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from All In.

Changkyun had never thought his life would turn out like this. He had been so ecstatic to debut after Nubility had separated, but that dream had turned into a nightmare.

He joining No. Mercy had been extremely turbulent. Not to mention that joining so soon after an elimination had earned him the immediate dislike and distrust of the other contestants. When he watched the episode back and listened to the comments it broke him even more.

It was on the internet too. He would forever be known as the cheater, the one who was promised to debut. But now he didn't want to debut. Didn't want to be in a group that hated him. None of the others had still welcomed him even as their debut was approaching. 

Insults and harsh words were mingled with cold indifference. Changkyun honestly didn't know which hurt worse. Minhyuk and Hoseok were still the most vocal about their dislike of him and Jooheon still didn't want anything to do with him. They hardly spoke in the studio, atmosphere tense enough to make Changkyun's skin crawl.

Kihyun was his usual self and Hyungwon was just indifferent. Hyunwoo just stayed away from him as much as possible. It hurt but Changkyun wanted to debut as much as they did. He would have to endure it. But lately he wondered just how long he could make it.

His members and the fans weren't the only ones who hated him for debuting. There were plenty of other trainees that hated him for taking what they believed was a spot for one of them. And they let him know it too.

Changkyun felt the breath leave him all at once when Lee Sihon, his main tormentor drove his fist into an already bruised section of his stomach. The cronies that had hold of his arms dropped him carelessly and his body tensed with the extra shock of pain. 

"Honestly Lim. I thought you would at least make this fun. But no you just roll over and take it. You're so pathetic." Sihon spat at him. Changkyun curled in on himself more. He never fought back because he knew it was pointless. There were more than one of them and there was no way he could win.

Sihon kicked him in the stomach and Changkyun wrapped his arms around tighter around his body as the pain assaulted him again. Sihon and his friends laughed at his suffering. "Just do everyone a favor and leave. Nobody wants you here anyway." With that his bully and his cronies left.

Changkyun pulled himself up with every ounce of strength he had left in him which wasn't much. This has been going on for awhile now. Sihon always took his chance at making his life miserable. The trainees were so bitter that Changkyun debuted and they did not. So they settled for trying to make him leave Starship. Any way they could.

But Changkyun told himself that he would not give in. His desire to debut burned to bright. He wouldn't give in he had told himself. But each passing day with the isolation from his group and the abuse from his bullies had him questioning everything.

_Was this really worth it?_

* * *

After Changkyun had managed to leave the Starship building and get back to the dorm, he was set upon by Kihyun whose rapid fire questions on where he was made Changkyun's head spin. The eomma of the group almost looked and sounded worried. 

Changkyun shook his head and dismissed it as his brain playing a cruel trick. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry hyung. I promise it won't happen again." He gave a stiff bow and hurried to his room.

But if Changkyun had just looked back, he would have seen six pairs of concerned eyes following his every move.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun honestly had no idea what to think about Changkyun brushing his concern off so briskly the night before. He knew that something was wrong and it was upsetting the younger boy. He could clearly see that. He felt upset when he found himself thinking about how Changkyun wouldn't talk to him.

 _'Of course he won't talk to us. Not after how we've treated him.'_ It was hard to admit that he had been foolish holding his anger and irritation against Changkyun. But Kihyun was not prideful and when he finally let it all go, he felt horrible about the way he had treated the maknae.

He wasn't the only one who had been forced to swallow the bitter pill. Jooheon had sense shaken into him quite literally by Gunhee. Gun had not been happy at knowing that after the show Changkyun was still getting hate for something that wasn't his fault.

Gunhee had wanted to debut badly yes. He had wanted to debut with Jooheon. When he was eliminated he had been hurt like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, he got over it quickly. He knew that everyone had been done wrong in this but to blame it all on Changkyun was just cruel. He let it go and when he saw the younger boy in the halls of the company, he told him as much.

He remembered just how jumpy and frightened Changkyun looked when he saw him. He also refused to meet his eyes in favor of the floor. Gunhee frowned at that and gently coaxed Changkyun to look at him. When he didn't, Gunhee reached forward and gently took his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. When Changkyun had tensed, Gunhee paused with a frown on his face.

He had gentled his expression when he saw fear on Changkyun's face. But he was concerned. He stood there with the younger and for minutes told him repeatedly that what had happened was not his fault and that he didn't blame him. The look of relief on Changkyun's face was that of one who looked like he had a century old burden finally lifted. It was concerning.

They had parted ways and Gunhee was relieved to have spoken to him but something about the way Changkyun looked so incredibly lost bothered him. When the feeling didn't leave him, he decided to talk to Jooheon. And when he did, he definitely was not pleased. Changkyun was still being treated like an enemy. A pariah. He began scolding Jooheon fiercely leaving the other confused as to what he did wrong. Gunhee took Jooheon's shoulders and shook him.

"Next time you see Changkyun you had better look at him and closely. Maybe then you'll see what's really wrong." Gun's words haunted him and when he next saw Changkyun, he watched him. He saw how skinny he had gotten, hoodie three times to big when it used to be a perfect fit. His skin was paler and the circles under his eyes ten times darker than normal. He did notice how Changkyun only wore his hoodies but the thing that got him was his eyes. 

They were so...lifeless. Jooheon shivered as he remembered the look on Changkyun's face. Had they really done that? He had to slap himself because of course they had. They pushed him and pushed him and it seemed like they finally broke Changkyun. And even if he wasn't broken now he would be soon if things didn't change. So Jooheon went to Kihyun. He had noticed it too and was just as concerned as Jooheon.

Together they called everyone together sans Changkyun of course. They needed things to change and fast. When given evidence of Changkyun's debilitation, everyone deflated and looked devastated. They had been beginning to let go of the past but they didn't see just how harmful they were being. Hyunwoo had place his head in his hands and Hoseok and Minhyuk were obviously the most distressed about their behavior and Hyungwon kept a straight face. But Kihyun saw how his leg was bouncing up and down rapidly and he kept biting the tips of his fingers  _hard._

"Stop that Wonnie." He grabbed the skinny hand and held it in his own. He could feel Hyungwon's anger at himself. Their visual might not have been the most open with his emotions, but he did have them. Kihyun often worried about Hyungwon keeping everything to himself and how harmful it could be. So he was relieved when he saw Hyungwon letting his emotions out when he saw his eyes fill with tears. He ran his thumb over the skinny boy's knuckles and whispered soothing words to him.

Hyunwoo had looked up at all of them. "This has to stop. We can't keep treating Changkyun like this. He was never the one in the wrong." Everyone nodded and they made a plan on how to make it up to their youngest. But without speaking, they all had the same collective question.

Would Changkyun believe them?


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun felt weird. It wasn't a physical weird but rather an emotional weird. It wasn't his brain causing it either. It was his group. Ever since the Sihon incident and his abrupt leaving Kihyun in confusion with his behavior, his group had been acting....nice.

It started with Kihyun obviously. The eomma usually showed his love by cooking so when he repeatedly gave larger portions to the younger he was confused. Not only that but Kihyun would often fix his favorite meals and no one ever complained or said anything.

Next was Jooheon. It took place in the studio and Changkyun had been deep in lyric writing when a poke on his shoulder got his attention. He looked up and saw that Jooheon was holding out his notebook to him. Changkyun must not have hidden his shock well because Jooheon told him that he would very much like his feedback on some lyrics. Still stunned, he slowly nodded and they talked about the song with Changkyun being incredibly careful with his comments.

Hyungwon was next which was weird considering that the oldest of the maknae line just usually treated him indifferent. Like he was not worth caring about. So when the elder asked him to take a nap with him when Changkyun was practically buzzing to leave the dorms, he again was caught off guard. Hyungwon didn't say anything else but simply tugged on his sleeve, Changkyun automatically laid down. He was tense and he tensed even more when Hyungwon laid an arm over him and pulled him closer. Hyungwon noticed and he began rubbing Changkyun's back soothingly in order to soothe him. The motions were hypnotic and Changkyun found himself slipping into a peaceful sleep for once not marred by harsh words and even harsher fists.

Minhyuk honestly didn't have any idea on how to bond with Changkyun. He had been adamant on not wanting anything to do with him. He knew nothing about his maknae. Until he was getting thrashed at Mario Kart by Jooheon. Changkyun had been watching from the couch, knees tucked into his chest trying to make himself look smaller than he usually did. When Jooheon won again and went to go get them some drinks, Minhyuk had seen that highest score was Changkyun.

"Yah Kyunie! You must be a pro at this!" Changkyun flushed, more at the nickname than at the compliment. Kyunie? That was new. Changkyun had bowed his head refusing to look up. "Thank you hyung." Minhyuk had frowned. "Do you want to play with me?" Changkyun looked up at that and hesitantly nodded. Minhyuk handed him a controller and they began to play. In the end, Changkyun had taught him all the tricks and cheats so he could beat Jooheon in the game next time. Which he did.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were the next ones to approach. They had been watching him and noticed that he had been having trouble with some choreography. They offered to help but Changkyun's stuttering, "I don't want to be a bother hyungs", broke their hearts. They had really made him think that he would be bothering them if he asked for help. 

"You are not a bother Changkyun. Never have been or will be." Changkyun looked unconvinced but the eldest two simply pulled him in line. Changkyun had the moves down with only two lessons. 

It was strange, but it felt good. Changkyun had felt warm with each action but that treacherous voice in the back of his head that sounded like Sihon would always return. 

_It's a trick. You don't honestly think they mean it do you? You'll never be good enough Changkyun. You don't belong here._

Changkyun had always done his best to ignore the voice and Sihon in general, but it was hard when your bully was kicking you and stomping on your leg. Sihon had pulled his head up by his hair. "You are pathetic. It's pitty they're showing not care. Who could ever care about you?" He let go and sent one more painful kick to his stomach and made sure to step on his injured leg before leaving Changkyun a crying mess on the floor. He hurt so much as he curled up in a ball and let all his emotions out. 

He felt himself drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this! I honestly got stuck on where to take it but here is an update finally. First one of 2019 too. Woohoo!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Coming back to yourself after getting the hell beat out of you sure did things for your awareness. Changkyun heard only a faint buzzing noise coming from somewhere in the room. It hurt to lift his head but he had to find the source of the noise. He looked to where his bag was and saw his phone lighting up with messages. Ah so that's what's causing it. 

Hesitantly, he crawled over and saw numerous messages and missed calls from his members. He gulped the lump in his throat and answered the most recent one from Kihyun. It took the vocalist only one ring to pick up 

"Changkyun! Thank God. We've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour." Changkyun's eyes widened. He was out for an hour? He coughed. "Sorry hyung. My phone went dead." On the other end of the line, Kihyun frowned. He didn't feel good about that explanation. Not at all. It just wasn't right.

"Changkyun where are you?" Changkyun winced as he propped himself against the wall. "At the studio. I was practicing." Kihyun raised a brow on the other end of the phone. Hyunwoo shuffled closer to the phone in order to hear their maknae. "Stay there Changkyun. We'll come and get you." 

Changkyun immediately felt a burst of panic and immediately shot up. It was a very bad mistake as he cried out in pain. "Changkyun?!" Kihyun shrieked.  "I'm alright hyung. I'm alright. You don't need to come I'm fine." There was rustling on the other end and Hyunwoo was on the line this time."

"Kyun that didn't sound fine to us. Now stay where you are and we will come and get you." The line went dead. Changkyun was afraid. He had to move. He had to leave before they came. He couldn't let them know what has been happening. He didn't think he could take the scathing remarks of his injuries being well deserved. He pulled himself up with great difficulty and his body hated him for it.

Black spots danced in his vision and he could hear nothing except the blood rushing in his head. He felt his chest shake and a violent cough ripped itself from his chest. He froze when he felt something wet hit his palm. Warm and wet. Warm and wet and  _red._

Blood covered his palm from where it exited from his mouth. He felt paralyzed from the sight. All of a sudden he didn't want to move or run. He wanted his hyungs. He didn't care what they would say because now he was scared. He was scared and he wanted comfort. Someone to hold him and tell him it would be okay. Siheon had hurt him so bad now. He felt hot tears drip down his cheeks. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been before he heard his name being yelled. "Changkyun! Changkyun where are you!?" Kihyun. He sobbed and let out as powerful of a yell as he could muster at that moment. "K-Kihyun hyung!" The door burst and in came Kihyun. The vocalist's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God! Changkyun!" He ran over and instantly Changkyun began to cry as Kihyun wrapped his arms around him. "Shhh. It's okay now Kyunnie. Hyung is here. Whatever happened we will fix okay?" He turned when Hyunwoo ran in. 

"Ambulance is on it's way." The leader came and knelt beside the two. "We got you Changkyun. We're not going anywhere." Changkyun kept crying because it was such a relief. They were here. They said they wouldn't leave. Even if his mind kept saying it was fake, he didn't care because that was what he needed. To know he wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Kihyun sat motionless. He had ridden with Changkyun to the hospital while Hyunwoo had called and notified the other four members and their management. His mind would not shut up, thinking about the worst. He saw the blood on Changkyun's hand and the spatter on his lips. The doctor's words,  _internal bleeding,_ danced around in his brain, mocking him because Kihyun realized they could have been  _too late._

That realization caused Kihyun to gasp in horror and cover his mouth as a choked sob broke free. He folded in half as he sobbed, muffling his cries into his hand. He let out all his emotions and fears in the hallway. How did this happen? How could they not have seen this before? 

 _'You failed Kihyun. You failed Changkyun.'_ Kihyun sobbed louder because it was true. He had failed Changkyun. If only he let go of all his unjustified anger towards the younger man then maybe Changkyun would have been more willing to come to him. If only he would have put a stop to all the problems in the first place. If only he had just reached out. He tortured himself because he dserved it. He deserved to feel that pain instead of Changkyun, the kindest person to ever walk the earth. He never lashed out at them for the mistreatment. He remained respectful even though none of them deserved it. 

Then he felt anger. Anger that someone could hurt this sweet, kind person so cruelly. To bruise him and hurt him to the point where he bled on the inside. Whoever did this could have killed Changkyun. Kihyun wanted nothing more than to find the person who hurt his maknae so bad and hurt them in return. But then what would that make him? He would be no better than the perpetrator but he didn't care. He wanted the person to pay. 

He stayed curled in on himself for a long time it felt before he heard his name being called. "Kihyun!" He looked up with red rimmed eyes as his members ran to his side. Hyunwoo wrapped the younger in a hug. Kihyun broke down again. "What happened Kihyun?" Hyunwoo's voice was soft. Kihyun sniffled and pulled back. "They-they think the bleeding was bigger so they're examining him. He had a cracked ribs or ribs I should say." 

Everyone gasped as Kihyun relayed what little information he had received. "Did-did he say what happened?" Jooheon looked like he was about to start sobbing as well. Kihyun shook his head. "He couldn't talk. He was so scared." Kihyun folded in on himself again. "Someone had to have done this to him." Hoseok looked concerned but so angry. He just felt like he could punch something, anything. Kihyun nodded in agreement.

"I just...How could we have missed it? Everything that was wrong. The distance, the fear, the..." Kihyun trailed off as his eyes widened in horror.  _"Flinching."_ Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo. "He flinched with us before hyung. Me, you, Hoseok. All of us. How did I miss it? It explains so much." Kihyun was devastated. Their maknae was scared of them. Someone made him scared.  _They_  made him scared. But Changkyun had to have known they would never hurt him. But he thought they would.

"What have we done?" Kihyun broke down again. This time everyone circled around him. "Kihyunnie it's not your fault." Minhyuk tried to console him, but it didn't work. "How can you say that?! Of course it is. He was scared to come to us because of how we treated him! He didn't trust us. Doesn't trust us. Someone had been hurting him and he felt like he couldn't tell us because we treated him like shit!"

The swear made everyone jump back as Kihyun kept going. "I should have helped him. Been kinder to him." He shook his head as he hiccupped and burrowed himself into Hyunwoo's chest. The torrent of emotions just flooded out of Kihyun as he cried. He couldn't keep it in anymore. It was evident to everyone how Kihyun felt. He blamed himself for every wrong that has happened. Yoo Kihyun felt guilty.

And so did the rest of them.

* * *

Changkyun didn't know where he was but he felt warm.  _Safe._ He felt as if he was floating. He never wanted to leave this place. But he knew he had to. So with every ounce of will he could muster, he answered the soft voice calling out to him,  _'It's time to wake up Changkyun.'_

Changkyun's eyes fluttered open.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update. Work has been brutal. But hopefully this makes up for it with a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Changkyun slowly came back to himself and was met with white. The scent of disinfectant invaded his nose.  _'Hospital',_ his mind supplied. Everything came rushing back at once. Siheon, the phone call, the blood on his hand and being found by Kihyun and Hyunwoo. He gulped and groaned at the sand paper feeling in his throat. A petite woman appeared at his side.

"Ah Mr. Lim. It's so good to see those eyes open." Changkyun knew she was a nurse. He opened his mouth and croaked. "Wa...water?" The woman smiled kindly and nodded. She grabbed a paper cup with a straw and held it up to his lips. "Slow sips." She said. Changkyun could have gasped in relief as the cool liquid soothed his burning throat. He pulled back and nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse pat his hand. "Of course. Now I'm going to get your doctor so he can take a look at you." Changkyun nodded but then remembered. "Are...are my members here?" The nurse nodded once more. "They haven't left at all. Although we unfortunately had to sedate Mr. Yoo. Poor thing worked himself into a frenzy." Changkyun's heart thudded painfully. Kihyun had been that upset? Over him? He sniffled. "Can I....can I see them?" 

The nurse smiled. "Of course. I will get them once I get your doctor." Changkyun smiled. "Thank you." The nurse left the room and Changkyun rolled on to his back. Kihyun had been sedated. He had been so devastated about Changkyun that he had to be sedated. Changkyun couldn't wrap his head around it. But when he thought about it, he remembered seeing the down right concern and dare he say fear in Hyunwoo's and Kihyun's eyes. They cared. Changkyun let out a shuddering gasp. They cared about him.

* * *

Kihyun rubbed his arm where he had been given the shot. He hadn't gotten that worked up over anything in a long time, always being the one who kept the group in line. But when it came to Changkyun, all bets were off. Hoseok sat beside him, taking Hyunwoo's spot since the leader had left to speak with their managers. "Still groggy Ki?" 

Kihyun shrugged. "Not really. Just a sore arm." Hoseok nodded. "He's going to be okay. We have a lot of work to do making it up to him but he will be okay." Kihyun smiled at the second eldest. Hyunwoo was walking up. "Company is going to look on the cameras and see if they can find anything." Jooheon was the one who noticed the nurse walking up behind their leader. " Hyungs. " He got their attention and they all turned to face her. The words they had wanted to hear, had been dying to hear had never sounded so sweet. 

 "He's awake."

 With that, they all followed her to the room and there was their maknae in the bed, looking exhausted still but very much awake. "Oh Changkyun." Minhyuk gasped relieved. " Thank God you're alright. " Jooheon stepped forward. "How are you feeling Kyunnie?" Changkyun swallowed at  the question. "Fine I guess." He turned to Kihyun. "What about you hyung? The nurse said you had been sedated." 

 They all wanted to be stunned at how selfless this boy was. He had been brutally attacked and ended up in a hospital bed and he was the one asking Kihyun how he was because he had been given a sedative. "Me? I'm fine. You're the one we're all concerned about." Changkyun felt his face redden. Out of what exactly he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't look them in the eye so he resulted to playing with his fingers.

  Hoseok  decided to ask the dreaded question. "Changkyun what exactly happened in the dance studio today?" They all saw him immediately tense up and involuntarily sinking his nails into his own skin. Hyungwon gently took his wrist. "Baby stop that. It's alright." Changkyun slowly eased up and let Hyungwon take his hand. "There we go." Hyungwon squeezed reassuringly . CHangkyun felt his eyes burning and damn it could he just stop crying for once? 

 "I...I..." Upset whimpers broke out and everyone was suddenly around him whispering comfort and love to him. Changkyun couldn't help but apologize. "I'm...I'm sorry. If I hadn't been picked  none of this would ever had happened." Everyone immediately protested. "Changkyun are you actually blaming  _yourself_ for this?" Minhyuk asked incredulous. When  Changkyun didn't reply, Minhyuk gasped. "Oh my God you actually are. Kyunnie we are so sorry."

 Changkyun looked shocked at that. "He's right changkyun." Hyunwoo spoke. "You do not have anything to apologize for. It's us who have to apologize. We are all sorry for how we treated you Changkyun. We acted horrifically and we severely regret how we treated you. You were tossed into a mine field with no warning and we treated you like an enemy instead of the innocent kid you were." Kihyun nodded. "You didn't deserve any of that. And I know that you might not believe us but we are truly truly sorry Kyun. We don't deserve it but we are going to do whatever it takes to earn your trust and forgiveness okay? We do love you and we will never leave you behind again."

 Changkyun's eyes swam with tears as he listened we watched each of their faces. Jooheon reached up and wiped his eyes and that was what broke him. "I...I thought I would never be good enough..." He sobbed woefully. They wrapped him in a hug again and Jooheon whispered into his hair. "You have always been good enough Kyunnie. I'm so sorry we made you believe otherwise."

Changkyun held onto them and let himself be held. He was opening up to them, his impenetrable walls beginning to crumble and blow away in the wind. They were relieved that he was letting go. And Changkyun decided to let himself trust them. Trust they would catch him. With the incredibly tiny amount of bravery he had he looked at all of them.

"I'm...I'm ready to tell you." They all nodded and Kihyun squeezed his hand. "And we're going to listen." The others nodded their confirmation and Changkyun inhaled deeply and let it out again, heart thumping and shaking his chest. "Bullies. They've been bullying me." The room suddenly went still. No one spoke, moved, or even breathed until Hoseok broke the silence.

"What the fuck?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos erupted immediately after that. Changkyun could only squeeze Kihyun's hand as rapid fire questions came at him continuously. Hyunwoo had enough. "Alright enough." The eldest spoke in an authoritive voice. Changkyun gulped. He wasn't scared of Hyunwoo. The elder was indeed soft spoken and Changkyun had seen his soft side with the other members. But it was clear to him that standing in the midst of all of the chaos was Shownu, calm, authoritive, protective.

"Changkyun just woke up so I highly doubt he can answer all of these questions immediately so slow down and be considerate." He admonished. The rest of the group looked thoroughly chastised and apologized. Changkyun nodded his acceptance and then his leader was turning to him and his eyes were kind and gentle. Eyes that Changkyun had wanted aimed at him for a long time. This time he saw Hyunwoo. The appa bear as Jooheon called him. "Changkyun, do you think you're up to answering questions right now?"

Changkyun nodded meekly and played with Kihyun's fingers. Hyunwoo sat down in front of him on the bed. "Okay. You said you were being bullied. How long?" Changkyun couldn't remember exactly how long it had been going on. He had numbed himself to time during the course of Siheon's torture. So he shrugged. "Months?" He realized he phrased it as a question and Hyunwoo frowned. 

"Changkyun do you not remember how long it has been happening?" Changkyun shrugged again. "He never really liked me after I won the show. It was just verbal harassment. When he started getting physical is when I forgot how long he had been doing it." They all looked distraught at his answer but then Hyungwon asked the next question. "Who exactly is "he" Changkyun?" 

Could he say his name? Changkyun opened his mouth before a voice from the doorway answered for him. "Kim Siheon. A Starship trainee." They turned to see their manager in the doorway. "And a few others by what we have seen." He walked closer before ruffling Changkyun's hair. "How are you doing kid?"

Changkyun smiled as Kihyun patted his hair down. "Fine I guess." The manager smiled at that. Minhyuk interrupted the interaction. "Wait. Siheon. Trainee with the bluish black hair?" The group turned to him as the manager confirmed his guess. "How do you know Min?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk looked at everyone. "Some of the trainees were having vocal practice one day. I was listening to them when some one addressed the kid as Siheon. He had black hair but I guess he dyed it blue." 

The manager nodded. "One and the same I'm afraid. Apparently he and some other trainees have been ganging up on Changkyun for quite some time. Jealous they weren't chosen for the show. I along with other members of management collected the trainees due to video evidence. They said that they were involved in several attacks but not this one." He turned to Changkyun. "Is that true Changkyun?"

Changkyun nodded. "Siheon did it alone this time." Hoseok clenched his fist. "Hyung," he addressed the manager. "You said you rounded up some trainees but not this Siheon punk." The manager sighed regretfully. "He has apparently disappeared. I wouldn't put it past the other trainees to have alerted him. We are looking for him and have sent a description to security and your body guards. This level of malevolence cannot be ignored."

Hyunwoo nodded his thanks and walked the manager to the door. "Call us Hyunwoo if you need anything." Hyunwoo smiled gratefully. Once he saw the manager off and turned back, he saw Changkyun shaking and everyone trying to calm him down. "He's going to hurt me. He's going to come back and hurt me again." He curled up to Kihyun trying to make himself as small as possible.

Hyunwoo stepped forward. "No he isn't. You know why Kyun?" Changkyun looked up at him with teary eyes. "Because we won't let him. I will stop him physically if have to. Every single one of us will protect you with everything we have. So will management. I know you think we haven't cared but please let us show you how much we do." He held out his hands and softly gripped Changkyun's arms. "You have fought for so long Changkyun. Now let us do the fighting for you."

Changkyun could only stare in awe at his eldest hyung and so could everyone else. This was their leader and they all stepped forward to show their youngest how much they cared and would protect him. Changkyun looked at all of them and allowed himself to let go. Accept that he didn't have to fight anymore. That he finally had his hyungs to protect him. So he swallowed and nodded as Hyunwoo wiped his face.

"Okay."

* * *

The hospital discharged Changkyun with firm instructions to monitor him in case he had further complications with internal bleeding. He was also given pain medicine so Kihyun had taken upon himself to fix Changkyun something to eat so he didn't take them on an empty stomach. 

The others had taken to making a nest of pillows, blankets, and mattresses in their open living room area so everyone could keep an eye on Changkyun. Changkyun was delighted at the sight and has climbed in the middle after he had eaten and taken his pill. He was out like a light and everyone arranged themselves around him like a protective barrier. Kihyun watched Hyunwoo cover Minhyuk and Hyungwon with a blanket as he began turning off the lights. 

"You did great today." Kihyun spoke quietly. Hyunwoo looked up at him with a smile. "So did you." It was true. As the appa and eomma of the group, Kihyun and Hyunwoo complimented each other quite nicely. "I'm not going to forgive myself for a long time." Kihyun whispered while looking at their maknae. Hyunwoo did the same. "I doubt any of us will. But right now we focus on him." Kihyun nodded his agreement and with that Hyunwoo climbed into his spot on the nest.

Kihyun turned off the lamp in the window and made his way to the couch. He made sure to get a spot where he could see Changkyun clearly. He slowly felt himself drift off as he kept his eyes on his maknae knowing that he was safe at last.

But Kihyun was unaware of the figure lurking in the shadows on the streets beneath their dorms.

_'Not yet I.M. Not yet...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddddd cliffhanger! My favorite (not really) literary device


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am so sorry for yet another delay. A lot has happened as of late. Work had been hectic and dealing with friendship issues along with other personal problems bogged me down majorly. On top of all that I ended up having to have emergency surgery out of nowhere so that was fun. I am alright now though and back to finishing up Changkyun's tale for you guys. I imagine there'll be one more chapter after this but that could change.
> 
> Thank you guys for hanging in there with me and without further ado I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Changkyun was on edge. His healing process had come along quite nicely and the doctor deemed his ribs healed and stable as well as him being safe from internal bleeding problems. The group had celebrated this news and for Changkyun that was a relief. His relationship with his hyungs had grown stronger. It was amazing. Until the company called.

Hyunwoo had been the one to receive the call. They wanted them to come in to discuss their debut and debit album now that Changkyun was healed. But that wasn't why everyone was hesitant. No one ever found Siheon and he never showed his face around either. Needless to say it worried everyone. Changkyun fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the hyungs in the living room. Kihyun entered first and frowned at the upset state of his maknae. "Hey," he spoke softly catching Changkyun's attention. "It's going to be okay." The reassurance made Changkyun smile and Kihyun pinched his cheek fondly which caused him to whine. "Hyung." Kihyun laughed as the other members made their way to them. Hyunwoo looked at them all. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Good. Everyone stay together just to be safe." Changkyun knew that was addressed for him. They all nodded and Hyungwon grabbed Changkyun's hand as they made their way to their van.

* * *

Going back to Starship was weird. Changkyun couldn't relax no matter how hard he tried. He stuck close to Hyungwon, but he always was startled by something moving out of the corner of his eye. Hyungwon noticed and squeezed his hand comfortingly. They arrived at the board room where their managers and CEO were waiting. 

"Come in gentlemen." They took the empty seats around the table. "I know this was relatively short notice but I do thank you for coming." The man looked at Changkyun. "I am deeply sorry for everything that happened to you Changkyun. I cannot express how happy I am to hear you have recovered well. I think this is well deserved news for all of you." Changkyun nodded. He knew the older man was sorry. The CEO looked at all of them. 

"I want for Changkyun to start small to be safe. We shall build up your strength slowly and depending on your progress we hope to debut you in two months." Everyone was stunned. "Two months?" Hyunwoo questioned. Their CEO nodded. "Yes. As it stands now we can start on music and lyrics first and then choreo. Is that suitable boys?" 

The members nodded rapidly, Changkyun most of all. The men smiled. "Wonderful! Now let's discuss details."

* * *

 

Changkyun was glad to be out of the board room. He was happy that they would be debuting and soon. It had been a long time coming. He wanted to call his mother and tell her the good news so he politely excused himself as his members talked with Ginger who came to congratulate them.

All of this had been worth it after all. He pulled out his phone and was prepared to dial the number when he was suddenly slammed against the wall and hard. After the spots faded away from his vision his eyes widened in terror as he looked at Kim Siheon standing before him. He was slammed again.

"You honestly didn't think I was through with you did you?" He spat. "You ruined everything! My name has a black stain now because of you. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of horrible bully now and I might not get the chance to debut anywhere and itsi all your fault!"

Changkyun was scared but damn he was tired of being a victim. "You are a bully!" He shouted back. Siheon reeled back in shock clearly not expecting that response. "You're mean and cruel and you gave yourself that reputation! I only wanted to be left alone! I never asked to be chosen!" Siheon slammed him harder. "Shut up!" Changkyun shook his head hard. He fought against him as hard as he could.

"Let go! Let me go!" Siheon punched him hard. "I said shut up!!!!'" The pain caused tears to well up. ' _Hyungs, please help.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, those very same hyungs heard all the commotion. Kihyun's felt his blood freeze. "Changkyun?!" He took off running towards the sound followed by everyone else as Gunhee grabbed the managers and CEO. Hoseok had taken the lead and when they found the source of the noise, their anger raged. Siheon had Changkyun pinned against the wall hard. 

"You motherfucker!" Siheon was startled and let Changkyun go only to be punched in the face by Hoseok and held on the ground. Hyunwoo helped hold him in place. "Stay down!" Siheon looked at them with hatred clear in his eyes. Changkyun had collapsed in tears but fell into Kihyun's embrace as Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon formed a protective barrier around him.

"Hyung has you Kyun. We have you." Kihyun rocked him. A loud voice boomed in the hallway. "Call the authorities now!" Changkyun saw the CEO standing there. "I will not have this animal in my company!" Changkyun sobbed louder. 

"Did you hear that Changkyun? It's over now." Kihyun hushed him. "It's all over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this was bad and short. I rushed the ending a bit.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! It's been a couple of hectic months but here is the conclusion to Changkyun's story! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for sticking by me until the end.

Changkyun was finally free of the drama, of the bullying and hate. He didn't think he could be more grateful. After a long, excruciating wait, they were getting ready to debut. After expelling Siheon and his cronies, he was able to focus on debuting. And the time was now.

He sat in the dressing room, already having been made up by the noonas and his nerves were getting the best of him. His leg bounced up and down rapidly and he wanted to chew his nails. "Kyun stop it." Kihyun grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He instantly stopped bouncing his leg.

"Sorry hyung. Just nervous." Kihyun smiled understanding while Hyungwon joined them on the couch. "Don't be nervous Kyunnie. You're going to do great." Changkyun smiled.

"Alright guys listen up!" Hyunwoo called them to attention. "This is a big night. The night we've trained for. Our journey has not been easy to get here but we are not defined by the past. What happens tonight on forward is what we'll be remembered and defined by. As people and performers. So let's give it our best!" They all cheered, staff included.

Hongsik motioned for them to follow him. "Show time boys." Jooheon turned to him. "You ready?" He held out his fist. Changkyun nodded as he thought back on the road to this moment. Hyunwoo was right. None of them were defined from the past. Changkyun was not defined from No. Mercy. He was not defined by Siheon's bullying. He was Im Changkyun. He was Daniel from Boston. 

He smiled and returned the fist bump. "yeah. I'm ready." Jooheon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The crowd was waiting.

But most importantly, he was I.M. of Monsta X and he would make sure they would never forget his name.


End file.
